Gaming machines, such as slot machines, are frequently video gaming machines where virtual reels are displayed on a fixed-angle flat panel screen. The screen may also display bonus games and any information needed to play the games. The screen may be a touch screen where the player can make selections by touching icons (e.g., virtual buttons) displayed on the screen. The screens are typically liquid crystal display (LCD) screens that have a narrow field of view due to the use of a brightness enhancement film laminated over the screen that concentrates the LCD light within a narrow angle directly in front of the screen to achieve sufficient brightness. Additionally, the construction of LCD screens, using polarizers, etc., prevents a wide vertical and horizontal field of view.
It is common for players to play the same gaming machine for hours at a time, and it would be convenient for the screen to be perfectly situated for optimal visibility for players of all sizes.
Further, if the screen is a touch screen, and the player plays for a long time, a non-optimal placement of the virtual buttons on the screen may cause the player discomfort.
Thus, what is needed is a more ergonomic gaming machine cabinet that makes it more comfortable and pleasing for the player to play for long periods of time.
Additionally, the conventional controls for gaming machines (e.g., buttons) do not provide enough flexibility to play more advanced interactive games. It would be desirable to enable the player to have more ways to control a game.